Shinobi of the earth
by Officer Dibble
Summary: Naruto is being chased by shinobi and clans. when he is about to die he removes the seal and releases Kyuubi and 10 others. Shinigami intervines and all hell is about to break loose and a pissed mother and father can now protect their con. FMA cross over.


**Chapter 1**

Naruto ran. He ran as fast as his 8 year old legs would carry him, but he knew it was useless. This wasn't some mob of civilians. These were shinobi, and not just any shinobi. These were the shinobi clans.

He had come from the hidden training grounds in the forest and had been on his way back to his apartment.

He had been training for 4 years. Lust-nee-chan had told him at the beginning that she and the others had wanted him to start his training so that he would be able to avoid getting hurt.

He had met them all after a severe beating when he was 3. He found out that when the shinigami sealed Kyuubi into him he had also put others with it so they could help him and be there for him when no one else would.

Shinigami was no fool; he knew that the village would hate the boy so he had sealed the 7 homunculus, 2 alchemists and an Ishbalen from the 'gate of truth' into his body with the Kyuubi.

The homunculi, alchemists, Ishbalen and Kyuubi had given him something he had always wanted. A family. They always supported him; they healed him after an attack and comforted him when sad.

Ever since his training had started the other homunculi trained him to use their powers. First had been Greed's ultimate defence so that when he was beaten he could stop the damage, but he never used it because if they noticed he wasn't hurt from the beatings they would use jutsu. The first time he use Greed's power to protect himself has been against people with black hair and red eyes with 3 tomoe in them and they had a fan design on their cloths, he later found out they were the Uchiha's. They had noticed he wasn't hurt from the beating they had given him so they had used nin and genjutsu.

He never used it during a beating after that.

After he had become adept at Greed's power he had started with Prides all Seeing Eye so he would be able to avoid certain areas and other people. It had taken him a long time just to be able to use it at all.

They had taught him strategy, patience, math, science (including alchemy), anatomy and much more. He learned chakra control and Kage bunshin. He had learned that from Kyuubi. The fox was a fountain of knowledge and knew more jutsu, both human and demon, than Naruto had thought possible. Kage bunshin helped him learn what they had taught him, though they couldn't use any of the powers from the beings sealed inside him.

He had just turned a corner when he saw shinobi. A lot of shinobi, the clans must have been herding him into a trap.

_This is bad._ Naruto thought as he tried to back away, only to get cut off by the shinobi clans behind him.

Then his world exploded in pain from flesh ripping, burns, stabs, and blasts of lightning, fire, boulders, water and blades of wind.

Sarutobi saw all this in his crystal ball as he called his ANBU and ran as fast he could to get to Naruto in time.

Naruto was on the floor in agony.

_There actually gunna kill me this time_ He thought. _Well if they think that killing me will have no consequences then they are dead wrong._ He thought as he focused on the cage that held Kyuubi, the person who had become a mother to Naruto.

_Kyuubi-okaa-san, I'm sorry. But please live a happy life for me and protect Lust-onee-san, Sloth-okaa-san, Greed-onii-san, Pride-onii-san, Gluttony-onii-san, Wrath-onii-san, Envy-onii-san, Ed-kun, Scar-kun and Roy-kun. I love you; tell them I love them too. Goodbye. _Naruto said as he felt his hold on life as got ready to do something that would insure that he died.

He pulled the seal from Kyuubi's cage, releasing her and the others with her. Naruto heard all there cries of fear and panic.

The mob was thrown back by a wave of red, black and purple chakra. They watched in horror as 11 people were thrown out of Naruto's stomach.

The first one was a man that wore tight black shorts and a tight black top that only covered the top of his torso. He wore a black cloth headband with an upside down red triangle with small circles at each point of the circle. He wore black sandals and had a red tattoo on the side of his left leg. It was a six pointed star with a simple dragon going around it and 2 wings on each side of the tattoo (Oruboros). He had purple slitted eyes with long green hair the colour of grass. He was Envy

The second one was a tall woman that wore a tight black dress that accentuated her figure and large bust. She wore gloves that reached up to mid way between her elbow and shoulder with a red line going down the middle of each with a circle on the upper part of the glove and on the back of her hands. She had long silky black hair and the same purple slitted eyes as the first male, her lips were coloured black. She had the same tattoo as the first guy but it was on the upper part of her torso, above were her dress stopped. She wore black high healed boots. She was Lust.

The third one was a short bald fat man in a black body suit that stopped at the elbows. He had a red line going from his left hand up his arms, over his shoulder and down his other arm with a circle on the upper part of each arm. He wore black wrist bands that connected to the red lines on his arms and had what looked like arrow heads on them. He had glowing white beady eyes and the same tattoo but it was on his tongue that was slightly hanging out of his mouth. He was Gluttony.

The fourth one was a tall woman that wore a flowing dark purple dress that covered some of the floor around her and gloves similar to the woman before her but in dark purple not black She had long dark brown hair and the same purple slitted eyes as the others, she had the same tattoo which was on the left side of her upper torso, above were her dress finished next to the left strap that held the dress up. She was Sloth.

The fifth one was a tall man that wore a blue uniform (just type in fma uniform in google images and it should come up.) and black shoes. He had short black hair and an eye patch over his left eye. The visible eye was the same slitted purple as the others but Naruto could not see the tattoo. He was Pride.

The sixth one was a tall man that wore tight black leather pants and a tight top that stopped at his shoulders. He had one a black jacket that stopped at the shoulders, with white fur around the collar. He wore black boots and black leather bangles that hung loosely around each of his wrists. He had the same purple slitted eyes as the others with black tinted sunglasses positioned lowly on his nose, short dark brown eyes and he had the same tattoo on the back of his left hand. He was Greed.

The seventh was a small boy that wore a loose blue top that covered the top part of his torso and tight blue shorts. He had the same red lines as the fat man and the first woman, his came from under his top and stopped at the top of his legs. His left leg and right arm were tanned while his rest of him was pale. He had long black hair and the same purple slitted eyes as the others but Naruto could not see the tattoo. He was Wrath.

The eighth one was a medium sized man that wore tight black leather pants with a brown belt, a tight black shirt with a black jacket over it and a red overcoat on top. He wore white gloves and black combat boots. He had gold eyes and smooth silky, golden blond hair that was tied into a braid. He was Ed.

The ninth one was a man that wore the same blue uniform as the man with the eye patch; he had short black hair and black eyes. He wore gloves with strange circle, with strange symbols inside it, on the back of each glove and he wore black shoes. He was Roy.

The tenth one was a tall man that wore black pants with a white strip around the upper left leg, he wore a white shirt with a yellow leather jacket over it and he wore black boots. You could see the end of a large tattoo on his right arm around his wrist. He wore glasses that covered his blood red eyes, his skin was tanned except for a large X scar on his forehead with the bottom going over his eyes, and he had white hair on the top of his head while it was dark silver on the side. He was Scar.

The last one was a 6 foot tall woman with long red hair that was left down to flow around her. She had beautiful ruby red eyes that shone in the darkness. Her elegant figure was covered by tight black pants and a black top that covered her chest and had 2 straps going over her shoulders, it left her stomach uncovered, and black high healed boots that went up to just under her knees, covering the bottom of her pants (this is the outfit that Elektra wears in the film Elektra but in black not red). She had fox ears that poked out from her hair and nine elegant red, black tipped tails flowing around her. She was the one that the village feared the most, Kyuubi.

Each of them landed on their feet gracefully and ran over to Naruto's body that had blood flowing from it in large quantities. When Kyuubi reached him her hands were immediately covered in green healing chakra as she tried to heal him.

She knew that he would keep all of her and the others abilities and powers but she also knew that he would not survive having all of them forcefully thrown out of his body. No Jinchuuriki would be able to survive having there bijuu removed, even though he had taken off the seal holding her in him, that only meant that he would die slower. She knew this… but hoped beyond hope that she would be able to heal him.

Naruto's hands rose cupping Kyuubi's hands, stopping her futile attempts to heal him. He knew he was dieing, he could feel his grip on life slipping, could feel the call of darkness… the creep of cold getting stronger and he grew weaker and weaker.

"Stop… you know… I can't be… saved." He rasped out with what little strength he had left.

The crowd around them tried to kill Kyuubi after they got over their shock but were thrown away by water that condensed from the air and lashed out at them. Courtesy of Sloth, who, along with the others, were glaring murder at the Shinobi. They turned back to Naruto when they heard coughing.

Naruto was coughing up blood when the Hokage and 3 squads of ANBU arrived. When they saw Kyuubi they all felt hate rise inside them, before they could reach her the water floating in the air lashed out and threw them with the other Shinobi.

The only one allowed through was Sarutobi. He ignored Kyuubi, Naruto was more important at the moment.

"Hey… Ojii-san." Naruto whispered as he looked up at the aging Hokage with half lidded eyes. He could see the tears in his 'grandfathers' eyes.

"Naruto hold on we'll get you to the Hospital, you'll be okay." Sarutobi spoke softly as he softly stroked Naruto's blood soaked golden locks.

"S-sorry Ojii-san… there is no… way for me to… survive removing the seal." Naruto explained as his breathing slowed.

"Naruto please… please don't leave me. You're all I have left." Kyuubi choked out between sobs of grief as she pulled him into her lap as she slowly rocked him trying to comfort him and herself with the heat provided by their bodies. "I won't survive losing anyone else. I already lost my family to that snake… I can't lose you too."

The homunculi were all in tears as they watched the light fade from Naruto's eyes, Sloth's water reacting to her grief by swirling around the group violently. Ed and Scar watched with clenched fists and with tears streaming down their faces as they watched another one of their loved one's die before their eyes. Roy watched with pain filled eyes as one of the people he had grown close to die in front of him because of human stupidity, tears slowly overfilled from his eyes and he clenched his fists and vowed that he would destroy those that had caused Naruto so much pain.

"I love you Okaa-san." Naruto whispered with the last of his energy as his arm fell limp by his body and his eyes slid shut with a small peaceful smile on his face.

Kyuubi cried out in grief and fury as she felt Naruto's heart stop. The cry was one of a mother losing her child, filled with grief and pain. She didn't need to turn around to see the smirks of triumph on most of the Shinobi's faces. She could feel them and that was all that was needed to set of her fury.

She had hated the fact that she had been tricked by that snake into attacking Konoha. Hated the fact that she had caused so much pain and heartbreak to such an innocent child, cost him his family, it had shocked her when he had forgiven her. He told her that it wasn't her fault he was hated, it was the villages.

And now this village was the reason why her last reason for living was dead.

Chakra exploded out of her as her bloodlust and fury coated the area. But she wasn't the only one. The homunculi, alchemist, Ishbalen the Hokage and some of the shinobi, who had come with the Hokage and had arrived hearing all the noise were the same. Each of them was radiating hate and fury. Roy and Ed were radiating a purple chakra. Scar was radiating red chakra, though it was a lightly red than the deep blood red radiating from Kyuubi. The homunculi were radiating black chakra and the shinobi and Hokage were radiating blue chakra.

Kyuubi gently placed Naruto's body on the ground saying a silent prayer that his spirit could now be able to find the peace it deserved. Each of her tails began to glow blood red with the amount of chakra that was flowing through them.

The Shinobi could barely breathe under the intensity of the ki being released.

Just as the group, including the Hokage who had finally had enough with protecting closed minded fools, a large black portal opened in-between the group and the Shinobi.

The group barely registered it through their hate. Out of the portal stepped a 6 foot tall woman that wore a beautiful black silk kimono with intricate white designs playing across the surface, the kimono hugged her figure and showed off her curves, and she was barefooted. Her black hair seemed to absorb all light as it cascaded around her as the wind seemed to caress her as she walked over to the group.

Behind from the portal came a man and a woman.

The man was around 6 foot wearing Konoha's standard jounin uniform. He wore a white cloak with red flames licking the bottom over his jounin vest. He had wild spiky blond hair that was kept out of his face with a Konoha headband, his sparkling cerulean blue eyes staring in confusion at the black haired woman.

The woman was around 5 foot 10 wearing a red battle kimono with a golden dragon swirling around her form. It hugged her body while it gave her plenty of room to move when needed. She had a beautiful katana strapped to her back; the sheath was black with white kanji for spirit striker going down the middle, the handle was wrapped in soft black and white leather with a blood red ruby on the bottom.

"Shinigami-sama what are we doing here?" The man asked in confusion.

"All in good time Minato." The woman replied with barely repressed rage as she walked over to Naruto dead body.

She knelt next to him and reacted out to touch his forehead but was stopped by a hand gripping her wrist, courtesy of Kyuubi, and one metal blade and one ice blade at her throat, courtesy of Ed and Sloth. The others were glaring at her.

"If you want Naruto to live then you need to let go of me." Shinigami stated softly. She understood their pain but she need to act now or it would be too late and the small window she had been given would be gone.

Kyuubi let go of her wrist nodding her head to Sloth and Ed as they removed there respective blades.

The name Naruto got the attention of the man and woman that had come out of the portal with Shinigami.

They looked to the body Shinigami had just placed her hand on the forehead of. Seeing the bloody and broken body of their son caused them to see red, barely reigning in their fury they turned to Sarutobi who was still glaring at the Shinobi that had attacked Naruto, not once taking his eyes off them to look at what was going on around him.

"Sarutobi why is my son dead?" The man asked, ki flowing off both him and the woman next to him.

Sarutobi looked to the person that had spoken and gasped in surprise.

"M-Minato-kun?" Sarutobi asked softly, momentarily losing his fury. "K-Kushina-chan?" He asked looking at the woman next to the man.

"Why is my son dead?" Minato repeated. With those words Sarutobi's hate returned full pelt.

"Why don't we ask these shinobi for that answer?" He spoke looking at the crowd of shinobi.

"We were killing the demon brat. Now that you're here Yondaime-sama you can have the pleasure of killing the Kyuubi once and for all." One stupid main branch Hyuuga spoke up with a superior smirk plastered on his face, until it was replaced with shock as Minato disappeared in a flash of yellow light only to reappear in front of him thrusting a Rasengan threw his head, splattering the, now headless, Hyuuga's blood over the crowd, while none got onto his cloak.

"Anyone call my son a demon again and I will make Ibiki's torture sessions look like child's play." Kushina growled out in fury as she unsheathed her katana while Minato pulled out a set of three pronged kunai and picked up the one on the stuck in the ground by his feet.

Shinigami was currently healing Naruto with black chakra, as his wounds healed she called out to his soul, pulling on the extremely thin tendrils that were still attached to his body and placed a medium size red stone on his chest as it began to be absorbed through his skin.

Just as Minato and Kushina pulled out their weapons, fully intending to rip apart the people who had dared to attack their son, a bright flash of light from the direction Naruto was in.

Both of them ran over to where Naruto was only to gasp at what they saw.

Naruto was stood on his feet with his eyes closed. He had grown a little and was more muscular. His bloody blond hair was now clean with streaks of green. He now wore a long green silk robe with intricate designs flowing over the surface in blue; there were also runes in red around the designs. He was barefoot and on his fore head was a six pointed star with a simple dragon going around it and 2 wings on each side of the tattoo, it was the Oruboros; the symbol of the homunculi. His eyes slowly slid open to reveal purple slitted eyes with 2 black tomes spinning around the slitted pupil slowly and the veins around his eyes were bulging very slightly.

"H-he awakened the Puragan." Kushina whispered softly, her voice filled with awe and pride.

Chakra began to flow out of Naruto in quantities that rivalled around 3 tails of Kyuubi's chakra. This chakra was not the normal blue though, nor was it the black of the homunculi. This chakra was a mixture of dark green and purple streaks whipping around Naruto.

The chakra died down as quickly as it had come, though as soon as it did thick vines shot from the earth wrapping around all the shinobi in the crowd. The sky darkened as Naruto's eyes glowed white, angry black clouds streaked across the sky as they unleashed their fury upon Konoha.

Copious amounts of rain fell from the sky around the group; thunder struck the ground in a show of power causing destruction on a wide scale. Gale force winds picked up as they blew through Konoha, ripping up things that were not attached to the ground or a building.

The shinobi struggled to get free of the vines as the weather intensified.

Shinigami stood awed by what had happened. She had known that he would become a homunculus and that he would be the first to be truly resurrected and keep his memories and soul but for him to become the sin of the earth was astounding… and a little scary with all the possibilities he had because of that fact.

Snapping out of her thoughts Shinigami walked up to group and told them to get to a safe location.

Sarutobi told them they could use the Hokage tower. It would be the safest place to be. They all agreed and shot off to the tower, their hate forgotten due to the shock of what Naruto had done, with Kyuubi holding Naruto close to her as he had collapsed due to the stress his body and mind had gone threw.

The storm that Naruto had conjured upon Konoha was stronger than any that had ever hit the village before.

The winds hindered their movements and speed and they had to pump chakra into their feet just to stop themselves from being lifted off the roofs and into the sky.

By now they knew that the shinobi must have gotten free from their bounds as they could see them all rushing to get inside their homes.

After another 5 minutes they got to the Hokage tower which was deserted as everyone had gone home at the end of the day. Sarutobi had stayed behind to finish off his paperwork and his ANBU guards had stayed behind as well.

As soon as they got inside the building they barricaded the door, sealed the windows and any entrance of exit so the storm couldn't get in and also so no shinobi or civilian could disturb them.

On the way to the tower they had all made a silent agreement.

They could no longer stay in Konoha.

"I have to go soon so before I do there is something else I must do." Shinigami spoke as she made a large number of kage bunshin who started writing down a lot of information. When she had done that she walked over to Sarutobi and placed her left hand over his forehead and began to mutter some words before her hand glowed white and then enveloped Sarutobi.

When the light receded there were gasps of shock at what they saw.

Sarutobi was no longer the frail old man that he had become in his old age; he was now taller and looked around 20 years old. His skin was flawless instead of wrinkled and containing age spot, his shoulders were broader and his body was muscular.

Sarutobi looked himself over with wide eyes before turning to Shinigami.

"Y-you gave me back my youth?" He asked confused.

"Consider it a debt repaid." She told him. "For looking after Naruto and protecting him fro those fools on the council and other villagers."

"Thank you. You have given me a second chance at life. I don't know how I will ever repay you." Sarutobi spoke as he bowed deeply to her.

"Now now you have already repaid me by looking after Naruto, he has been through hell and back with few that have ever helped him. His life has been by far the worst of all the Jinchuuriki and yet his soul is still as pure as the day he was born. Not once has he ever given into the hate of the villagers." She spoke as she looked down at the sleeping boy.

"Shinigami-sama may I ask why you have shown so much interest in Naruto?" Kyuubi asked.

"For exactly the reasons I just stated, he is pure and kind. He does not hate those that by all reason he should loath and for that reason he has been chosen to be the gods champion on earth." She told them turning serious.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked.

"There are many more gods than just me and Kami-nee-chan. There are gods from religions long forgotten. The Egyptians, Greeks, Pagans and the Celtics are a few examples. Naruto will be our representative on earth. We will come to him when he is ready." She spoke before the same black vortex as before opened and she walked through it though not before shouting over her shoulder. "And don't worry Minato, Kushina. You are both very much alive, that is one of my gifts to Naruto, and the other gods will give him 3 gifts. He still has 2 left from me."

The vortex closed as she vanished threw it.

"What should we do now?" Minato asked.

"Minato, Kushina. You 2 go to the my office and take everything from the safe and all the jutsu scrolls and books on the bookshelves in that room along with any other information you think is necessary." Sarutobi told them before he watched them run off to do as he asked.

Next he pointed to Greed, Lust, Envy, Wrath, Pride, Gluttony, Kyuubi and Roy. "You 8 will come with me, we are going to take everything from the Hokage library and seal it within sealing scrolls so that we can take it with us." He told them as they nodded and began to follow him to do as they were told, even Kyuubi.

"I guess we stay here and look after Naruto." Ed thought out loud as Scar and Sloth nodded in agreement.

20 minutes later Minato and Kushina re-appeared carrying 4 large sealing scrolls full of scrolls and books.

After another 40 minutes the others appeared. Each of them carried 3 large sealing scrolls full of scrolls and books.

"Wow that looks like a lot of information." Ed spoke in awe.

"You have no idea." Sarutobi replied rolling his eyes. "The Hokage library has some of the oldest documents and scrolls in existence that we know of."

"What rubbish, I have scrolls and books in perfect condition that go back to the great cataclysms in some of my dens." Kyuubi spoke with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Though I will admit you humans do know how to horde your knowledge. There were some scrolls in there that I thought had been destroyed centuries ago."

"We still have to go to my home so we can take everything from in there as well. I don't want anyone to be able to get their hands on the information in my personal and clan libraries." Minato as he began walking back towards the Hokage office.

"Minato-kun where are you going?" Sarutobi asked.

"I kept a Hiraishin kunai hidden in the Hokage office and one at my home so I could get there and back here as fast as possible." Minato shouted as he walked to the office.

Ed and Scar each took 3 scrolls each while Sloth picked up Naruto.

When they got to the office they found Minato opening a secret door on the wall next to the Shodaime's picture.

Sarutobi walked over to the desk and began filling out pages of paper work.

"Why are you working on paper work at a time like this old man?" Minato asked when he noticed what Sarutobi was doing.

"Because I think ahead before I do something. It seems your son got his 'rush into a situation headfirst' attitude from you huh Minato-kun." Sarutobi spoke as he looked up to see Minato blush slightly at the jab to his pride. "What I am doing is filling out forms that will not be categorised as missing nin once we leave the village and that anything we do inside or outside the village has the approval of the Hokage. Meaning once we leave the village with all this information we cannot be categorised as missing nin or be charged with stealing of this information." Sarutobi explained.

"That would be useful." Minato replied matter of factly with a 0.o look on his face.

"Yes it would be useful seeing as it means that we will not be constantly hunted by hunter nin or put in the bingo book as people think that you 2 are still dead." He said in a matter of fact tone.

Once Sarutobi finished signing and stamping the forms he joined the rest of the group by the Hiraishin kunai.

Without any warning Minato activated the jutsu and they all vanished in a flash of yellow.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**So tell me what ya think… good… bad… whatever.**

**Tell me what ya all think. **

**Read and review plz.**

**x-Dibble **


End file.
